


Survival.

by SourwolfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know - Freeform, POV Stiles, i cant tag, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSterek/pseuds/SourwolfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not love. <br/>It's not a relationship.<br/>It's survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the shortest thing I've ever written and posted.   
> I don't know why I wrote it, I was feeling pretty bummed so there's no happy ending.   
> So yeah... enjoy I guess.

His touch is comforting.

It doesn't fill me with butterflies. It doesn't make my heart stop. It is simply comforting.   
I don't love him. Not in that way. He's a friend. We're helping each other.

It's hard enough handling the sort of stuff we go through on a daily basis, but doing it without someone to get you through?   
Of course there's the pack. We all have each other. But it's not the same. It's not... **Intimate.**   
What we have... It's being held, being told it'll be okay. I know it won't be, but it's nice to hear; for a short period of time I can imagine that maybe things will be okay.

That's what he is. He's there to get me through.

It sounds stupid. People always say friends with benefits doesn't work. That it will get confusing. Thing is, life is already confusing.   
This isn't a benefit. It's a way to cope. To deal.

It's not love.   
It's not a relationship.   
It's **survival.**


End file.
